highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Apprehensive/Coppergaze
❝You can't fathom how long I waited, for mother, for you,❞ — Cranberrysong to Cloverdapple Cranberrysong is a ticked tabby mahogany and cream she cat with long legs, a stout figure, and blue eyes. Cranberrysong is a rather anxious and talkative she cat. She's very humble and reserved. Cran is very kind as well.. But she can get on people's nerves. She's very opinionated and she's always sticking to the rules.. Probably a little too much. Cloverdapple, the WindClan deputy is her sister. Appearance Heritage: Moggy Description: Cranberrysong is a ticked tabby mahogany and cream she cat with long legs, a stout figure, and blue eyes. Voice: Her voice is deep but charming. Scent: ... Gait: Light and quick Colour Palette: : = Base (#ffffff) : = Markings (#ffffff) : = Leathers (Nose & Pawpads) (#ffffff) : = Inner Ears (#ffffff) Personality +''' '''Humble, Obidient, ±''' '''Opinionated, Reserved, −''' '''Anxious, Talkative Detailed: lorem ipsum dolor sit amet Likes *Silence *Her nieces and nephews *Her sister Goals *Find her remaining family (1/3) History Kithood :Clan: Loner :Cats Involved: Hollyleap, Panterhcall, Cliffkit, Cloverkit :Age Range: 0-6 moons :Date Range:'''Chapter 1-Chapter 1 *Hollyleap and her mate Panthercall become parents, with Cliffkit being the oldest, and Cranberrykit being the youngest. *Cliffkit was named Cliff due to a experience that his parents went through to be able to get to the cave where the kits were born, and off of his own pelt color. *Cranberrykit was named Cranberry due to her red fur, like Hollyleap's. *Cloverkit was named Cloverkit off of the idea of "luck". *Panthercall and Cliffkit grow close, with Panthercall and Hollyleap getting into many fights. *Cliffkit starts bullying his younger sisters, with Panthercall joining and supporting. *Hollyleap chases Panthercall away from the kits after he threatened Cranberrykit. **Cranberrykit is incredibly frightened of her father now, refusing to speak to anyone. *Moons pass and Panthercall is pronounced dead. Cliffkit is not happy about this. *Cliffkit continues to go after his younger siblings while their mother hunts for them, targeting Cloverkit. **Cranberrykit constantly tries to defend her older sister, only getting her in more of a tense relationship with her family. *Cloverkit, in the early spring, wanders off while her mother is hunting. She ends up getting lost, and continues to go forth. *Cranberrykit looses it and Cliffkit leaves, assumed to be dead after a while. '''Apprenticehood :Clan: Loner :Cats Involved: Hollyleap :Age Range: 6-12 moons :Date Range: Chapter 1-Chapter 2 *Hollyleap decides to take off and find Cliff, loosing Cranberrypaw in the process. *Cranberrypaw is on her own by this point, fending for herself. *Cranberrypaw falls down a ditch, cutting up her face. Luckily, they didn't develop into scars. *She is still alone, often singing to herself to keep sane. Warriorhood :Clan: Loner :Cats Involved: Nobody :Age Range: 12-Current :Date Range:'''Chapter 2-Current *Cranberrysong names herself. *She hasn't seen anyone for moons, waiting and watching. Still exploring. *At this point she finds herself on the moors. Still singing. '''Relationships Kin Opinions ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- Character/Rating(s)/Rank/Status/Trust% :"Verbal thoughts." ::Actions or internal thoughts. |-|ThunderClan= :Cranberrysong doesn't have any relations with cats in ThunderClan. --- |-|WindClan= Cloverdapple/Sister/Deputy/Alive/100% :"Where is she..." --- |-|ShadowClan= :Cranberrysong doesn't have any relations with cats in ShadowClan. --- |-|RiverClan= :Cranberrysong doesn't have any relations with cats in RiverClan. --- |-|SkyClan= :Cranberrysong doesn't have any relations with cats in SkyClan. |-|Outside of the Clans= Hollyleap/Mother/Loner/Alive/20% :"Why didn't she come looking for me!?" Panthercall/Father/Loner/Alive/0% :"He is dead to our family, nothing but a liar and a traitor," Cliff/Brother/Loner/Alive/0% :"You hurt her, you hurt me. You belong with our father," --- Trivia Quotes ❝ Quote ❞ — Who said it and why Art __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Blog posts